Les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient
by Violette Silva
Summary: Réincarnation de Severus SnapeRogue dans le corps de ...Réponse au défi du même nom de la communauté sevysnow


Bonjour !

Voici ma réponse au défi réincarnation (de Severus Snape) proposé par la communauté Sevys-now.

Ce texte mérite des retouches, mais par manque de temps (et un peu de paresse) je le publie tel quel avant de le retravailler.

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : ss center

Nombre de mots : 970

Rating : PG

Les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient

Rien.

Comme un sensation de tiraillement.

Des voix … féminines … une, non deux.

Un éclair. Il se sentit plonger.

Plus rien.

Une douce chaleur. Des voix.

« Réveilles toi mon chéri. Allez, réveilles-toi. »

Des cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Ses yeux papillotèrent.

Des murs bleus, une jeune femme rousse …

« Ginny Weasley ! »

« Harry, je suis si heureuse ! »

« Harry ! »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une seconde jeune femme.

« Il est réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais il est désorienté et ne se souvient pas de tout. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, mais la mémoire devrait lui revenir. »

Profitant de leur papotage pour en savoir plus, il s'était levé et dirigé vers une psyché de l'autre côté de la chambre. Quand Severus vit son nouveau corps, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il hurla et recula.

Le cri alerta Ginny et Hermione, qui s'empressèrent de le reconduire vers le lit.

« Mais que signifie ceci ! » cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Décidément, le corps de Harry Potter se souvenait de sa nature sanguine.

« C'est à vous de nous le dire », rétorqua Ginny en le menaçant de sa baguette. Hermione sortit également la sienne, et attendit.

« Je suis Severus Snape, si ce nom vous dit encore quelque chose, et mon dernier souvenir est une douleur atroce et fulgurante alors que j'allais aider votre héros à vaincre Voldemort. »

« Mais il vous a tué avant que vous le 'l'aidiez'. »

« Ginny, son innocence a été prouvée. »

« Dois-je comprendre que le héros du monde sorcier a failli à sa mission ? »

« Il a réussi à tuer Voldemort, mais pas à sortir de son repaire. Ron a failli mourir pour ramener sa dépouille » l'informa Hermione.

« Et nous voulions faire revivre mon fiancé » compléta Ginny.

« Selon quel rituel ? » demanda Severus, plus par curiosité scientifique que par réel intérêt pour les gryffondores, 'qui avaient bien évolué', songea-t-il.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » Ginny avait toujours été très synthétique.

Un sourire typiquement serpentard fleurit sur le visage du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-A-Tout-Sauf-… il ne connaissait pas encore la fin.

'Aie, il a compris. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps' observa Hermione.

« Ne serait-ce point ce romantique rituel égyptien faisant appel à l'amour et à la vengeance ? » taquina Severus, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. « Et dans ce cas, pourquoi le faire à deux ? »

Ginny se renfrogna. Hermione préféra donner une explication.

« J'ai appris que Ron avait tué lui-même Harry, car il ne supportait plus sa bonne réputation, sa fortune et le fait qu'il sorte avec sa sœur. De plus, j'ai eu moi-même une aventure avec Harry. Comme nous sommes tous épuisés par la bataille, nous avons pensé plus judicieux de réunir nos efforts. »

« Mais pourquoi tu déballes tout ça, espèce de salope ! » Ginny démarra au quart de tour. Hermione répondit.

Mais la maître des potions connaissait la recette infaillible pour faire taire des élèves, même s'il les trouvaient très séduisantes en colère.

« JE RETIRE CINQUANTE POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ! »

Silence net. Certaines habitudes scolaires sont difficiles à perdre.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous vouliez ressusciter Harry pour qu'il se venge de son ex-meilleur ami. OK. Maintenant, pourquoi mon âme a été appelée, et non celle du tombeur de ces dames ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » tonna Ginny.

« Eh bien, même si j'aimais beaucoup Ron, je crois qu'il n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais vraiment à Poudlard … » avoua Hermione, selon son habitude de toujours répondre à une question posée par un professeur.

'Eh bien, même si j'aimais beaucoup Ron, je crois qu'il n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais vraiment à Poudlard, mais on dirait du Jane Austen. Vous rêvez sur Raison et Sentiment, miss Granger ?' ironisa Snape, qui en pris cependant note. 'C'est vrai qu'avec Ginny, elles faisait la paire. La paire … Mais oui !'

« Que désirez-vous obtenir par cette ridicule tentative d'interrogatoire par la gentille et la méchante, mesdemoiselles ? »

« Simplement comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Nous avons caché la mort de Harry. » Hermione semblait épuisée.

Mais les sorcières se reprenaient. Ginny décida de l'enfermer dans la chambre de Harry, et d'aller se reposer avant de décider ce qu'elle feraient de lui.

Après avoir beaucoup pesté, le professeur de potions finit par s'endormir. Le lit du survivant était très confortable. Il fut réveillé par Hermione seule, qui lui apprit que Ginny, folle de rage avait fini par tuer son frère dans la nuit, au terme d'une lutte acharnée.

« Vos fiançailles comme les miennes sont donc rompues », termina Hermione.

« Quel malheureux concours de circonstances ! Mais que faisiez vous à Gryffondor, miss Granger ? »

« J'y étais à ma place. Je souhaitais sincèrement le retour de Harry. » L'utilisation de la Légilimencie, à son grand étonnement, confirma ses dires.

Ils se mariaient un an plus tard.

Très loin de là, très haut dans la ciel, Harry observait la vie de ces amis avec Dumbledore.

« Vous voyez que j'avais bien fait de pousser Severus dans le tourbillon. Avec un corps de joueur de quiddich, une épouse jeune, jolie et intelligente, et ma fortune, il doit m'avoir pardonné à présent. Et moi, j'ai le bonheur de pourvoir passer du temps avec vous, mes parents et Sirius. »

« Tu n'as donc aucun regret ? »

« Pas le moindre. Ginny est complètement folle. Elle m'aurait tué plutôt que de rompre. »

FIN


End file.
